<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terrors by the_faultlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473093">Night Terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines'>the_faultlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Fire Royals (and Druk) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, dad zuko is the best zuko, i just want a crumb of some maiko family fluff, mai is best mom, maiko parents, maiko soup for the soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy night in the Fire Nation and Zuko isn't the only one that can't sleep...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi &amp; Mai (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Fire Royals (and Druk) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We need more fire nation family moments! This is the product of a content starved maiko and Izumi stan. I wish nothing but fluff and happiness for these three, and I intend to keep it that way. Oh and baby Druk does make a cameo cuz he needs some extra loving too. Hope y'all enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Heat. Beads of sweat trickled his brow as he was engulfed in fire. He was exhausted, beaten from defending himself from his sister’s ceaseless assaults. Through the flames he saw her there, electricity crackling between her fingers. He tried to move, but his feet seemed cemented in place. He turned and saw the small figure of his pride and joy, looking towards him with hope-filled eyes. A quick raise of hand, and a bright flash-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crack split the sky, shaking the inner walls of the palace. The Firelord shot up from his bed with a small yelp, his climactic dream fading away to reveal the dark, comforting scene of his bedroom. Rain splintered the large window, flashes of lightning illuminating the walls every few seconds as low rumbles of thunder rolled across the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko braced a hand at his torso, hovering over the old scar that was still prominent after all the years. He could feel small pangs of the phantom pains that would erupt every so often, giving him a taste of the paralyzing pain he endured all those years ago.</span>
  <em>
    <span>He was okay- everything was okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai stirred beside him; her sleep was also disturbed by the wailing storm outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko,” she mumbled, turning to face him. She blinked a few times, sleep still prevalent on her features as she tried to focus on the fuzzy outline of her husband. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he rasped, his panicked expression falling away. “Just a bad dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Firelady smiled wistfully, gently placing her hand above his. It was unfortunate that nightmares were all too common for the weary Firelord, and despite the years that had transpired since his turbulent teen years, the terrors had yet to cease. He was lucky to have Mai by his side every time, her soft serenades and soothing touches pushing away the old memories that haunted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko relaxed under her touch, settling back against the fluffed pillows and extending his arm as an invitation for her to come closer. She happily obliged, cuddling up against his side to share in his warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai let her eyes fall, sleep slowly consume her once more. Her moments of bliss didn’t last long, however. Her eyes quickly shot open, her maternal instincts telling her something was wrong. She turned to sit up, her hand falling away from his as she strained to hear above the storm outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Zuko questioned, propping himself up on his elbows. And then he heard it- the distant sound of cries coming closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open, and a little figure bolted across the room and into their bed as another thunderclap shook the bedroom walls. Izumi was wailing- heart-wrenching cries that they had never seen from her before- as she scrambled into her mother’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Mai’s voice was full of concern as she ran her fingers through the child’s long hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another loud thunderclap and Izumi screamed, burrowing herself further in Mai’s chest. She trembled profusely while the Firelady could only hold her and whispering soothing words. The young child was inconsolable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Firelady glanced towards her husband with worry prevalent in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she seemed to be pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced between the open window and his daughter, making a quick connection. Quickly, he got to his feet, rushing to close the heavy curtains so that the sights of the storm raging outside were hidden behind the thick fabric. He then proceeded to light up some of the lanterns that hung in the room, bathing the walls in a soft red glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Firelord climbed back into the bed, pressing himself close to Mai’s side as he tried to console his daughter. “What’s wrong, turtleduck?” he cooed, bracing a gentle hand against her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi peered from her mother’s robes, a small golden eye wide with fear meeting his own. She was still shaking like a leaf, but her wails had since ceased into small whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared of the storm?” Zuko inquired, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded shakily, reaching a small hand up to rub her eye. “A-And I-I had a b-bad dream,” she stuttered between hiccups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai tightened her arms around her daughter as if to protect her from the nightmares that lurked nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad dream, huh,” he responded, playing with her soft raven locks. “What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-There was a ghost with a m-mask, and you were fighting it, and m-mommy was fighting it. A-And,” her breath started to quicken, tears welling in her eyes. “And mommy got hurt a-and they took me away-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke out into sobs once more, hiding her face in her mother’s chest. Mai glanced daggers at Zuko. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice going, Dad-of-the-Year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the little child in her arms, going into full mom mode.“It’s okay,” she quietly assured, kissing the crown of her head and rubbing circles on her back. “I’m right here, honey. You’re safe now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I would never let anything bad happen to you,” her father pledged. “If anyone tries to take you away, they’re going to have to go through us, and all your aunts and uncles first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s even if they get past Druk first,” Mai added with a small smile, nodding to the small creature in the corner of the room. Druk unfurled himself from his little ball, lifting his head as he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi peered up at her father once more, eyes glassy. Zuko could feel his heart melt at the sight, wanting nothing more than to take his daughter’s fears as far away as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna know something secret?” he whispered. The princess sniffed, nodding her head slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have bad dreams too,” he revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s eyes flickered with curiosity. She pushed herself up from her mother’s bosom, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “I had one tonight, and I was so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not scared of anything,” she cocked her brow with confusion. “You’re the Firelord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Firelords can be afraid,” he explained. Izumi leaned closer, wonder twinkling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m scared of losing you,” he spoke softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. “And I’m scared of losing your mother,” he added, turning to Mai. She smiled softly, letting her head gently rest against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you,” he spoke, his voice hardening. “Not on my watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess’s features lightened, a wide smile growing on her lips. She crawled into her father’s lap, arms splayed out to embrace him. Warmth flooded his senses, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a big bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she muttered against his chest, rubbing her cheek against his silk robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little Druk grew excited at the small commotion and enthusiastically bounded onto the bed to join in the fun. He slithered into Mai’s lap, giving her a few sloppy loving licks all over her face. Izumi burst into a fit of giggles, Zuko chuckling as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Mai responded dryly, cringing as she wiped the slobber from her face. Yet, she wasn’t able to remain stoic for too long as the creature’s goofy face stared affectionately up at her, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the storm passed, the Fire Nation royals settled back in bed, eager to catch what remaining hours of sleep there were. Izumi nestled in between her parents, Mai and Zuko curling around her as a protective barrier, while Druk kept guard at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more nightmares managed to sneak into the royal palace for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure Zuko hated storms, especially after those electric encounters with Azula and his father. I'd like to think that Izumi kind of adopted his fear of storms as well, and thus this little fic was born~ I hope y'all enjoyed the fluffiness!</p><p>I'm all for connecting with some fellow maiko fans! We seem to be few and far between these days and it gets so lonely sometimes u.u</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr: @the-faultlines. Feel free to ask questions and interact!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>